Walk This Way
'"Walk This Way"' by ''Run DMC and Aerosmith is featured on Just Dance 2015, '' ''Just Dance 2015 China and The Smurfs Dance Party ''(under a different song name). Appearance of the Dancers 'Classic' The routine involves a dance crew of four men. *'P1''' has black hair in a flat top style, a shiny yellow track suit with grey and black shoulders, and white and black striped shoes. *'P2' has black hair under a dark green fedora, thick black glasses, a yellow shiny track suit with grey sleeves, and white and black shoes. *'P3' has short black hair under a red beanie, a grey shirt, a black leather vest, red skinny jeans with a black bandana hanging out of the left pocket, some red tattoos on his arms, and black shoes. *'P4' has black fluffy hair with a red bandana around it, sunglasses, a red wife beater, a black leather vest, black skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket tied around his hips, and black ankle boots. **At a few points the dancers turn black with some blue highlights and outlines. Walkthisway coach 1.png|P1 Walkthisway coach 2.png|P2 Walkthisway coach 3.png|P3 Walkthisway coach 4.png|P4 'Old School' The Old School dancer is a girl. She wears a red bill cap, a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. She also wears a golden necklace with the peace sign, a shirt with messy stripes and also two bangles on her left arm. She has pure chocolate brown and frizzy hair which is tied back. Background Classic The black background features two white outlined boomboxes, one with two green diamonds and the other with red triangles. These shapes feature complex patterns. The diamond boombox is on Run DMC's side, and the triangle boombox is on Aerosmith's side. The diamonds have a yellow leopard filling, and the triangles feature dark shades of more triangles. Around the shapes are some thin white lightning bolts and zigzag swirls. These shapes pump foward to the beat, and a brief splatter is formed around them whenever they rotate. The shapes return to their boomboxes at the start of the verses. Old School It uses the extreme background from the previous game, which features numerous squares, some of which are used as platforms. It mainly shines red and orange. In an update, the background now shines blue-and-red instead of orange-and-red. The colours flash faster and the squares shift more often. At some parts, the background flashes a bright yellow. Mashup Walk This Way has a Mashup with the theme "Ladies Only" 'that can be purchased with 20 Mojo coins. It only features female coaches. Dancers ''(No repeats) * '''Walk This Way (Old School) (JD2015) * Lollipop (JD3) * Problem (JD2015) * Oh No! (JD4) * American Girl (JD2014) * Diggin' in the Dirt (JD4) GM * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * Call Me Maybe (JD4) Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves in the classic routine and five in the alternate. Classic *'Gold Moves 1 and 3:' **'P4: '''Squat down and throw your right arms down. **'P3:' Put both of your arms up. **'P2:' Grab your left leg and put your right hand on your head (similar to the 2nd/4th gold move of Barbra Streisand) **'P1: Get down on on your right knee and cross your arms. ***This is done one at a time in a circle. *'''Gold Move 2: **'P4: '''Put your right arm around your ribs and your left hand on your face while standing on one leg. **'P3:' Throw your arms down. **'P2 & P1:' Cross your arms. Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4) Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3) Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Walk This Way - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 'Old School' '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Put your hands up then cross them. '''Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Put your right hand near your head then show your muscles tilted. '''Gold Move 5:' When your on your knees jump up and point to the screen. Walk This Way (Old School) - Gold Move 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (Old School) Walk This Way (Old School) - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 (Old School) Capture.PNG|Gold Move 5 (Old School) Mashup Gold Move : 'Put your arms and hands above your head with your wrists pointing up.. Diggin In The Dirt GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Diggin' In The Dirt) Appearances in Mashups ''Walk This Way appears in the following Mashups: * ''You're On My Mind'' '''(Quatro) Trivia *Each dancer has their own solo part of the routine, and two pairs of the four dancers (P1 with P2 and P3 with P4) have their own duet parts. *The first two dancers are supposed to resemble Run DMC, while the other two represent Aerosmith. *The dance looks like a Dance Crew battle mode would be, with two dancers in each camp. *The dance crew does complicated moves at some points, such as when the yellow dancers are holding the red dancers' legs while they stand on their heads, and when the red dancers hold the yellow dancers' legs while they lay to the side. The moves where the holders swing their right arms around are counted for. *The original has a time of 5:10, but the game uses the version that lasts for 3:38. *"Muffin" is censored, because it is slang for female genitals **However, "Backseat lover" isn't censored, even though "Back Backseat of My Car" was removed in Bang Bang. *When "That's a real big pleaser" comes up in the lyrics what's really being said is actually "That's a real big bleeder". **This is due to it being a reference to menstruation (periods); however it can still be heard. *In Smurfs Dance Party, the song is called "Smurf This Way" *The original song is by Aerosmith themselves; the game uses the Run DMC version. * P4 is the sweat dancer from Troublemaker. P3 has some similarities to ''Till I Find You''. P1 appears to be the same dancer from Sexy And I Know It. ** P2 also looks similar to that of the male dancer from Ain't No Mountain High Enough, ''and P4 also looks similar to ''Love Me Again. * The fourth player is Mehdi Kerkouche, who created also many other choreos in the game series, such as Troublemaker (the sweat version), Can't Hold Us, Don't You Worry Child, [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]],'' P1 from ''Kiss You'', P1 from ''The Way'','' I Don't Feel Like Dancin''' and Pump It. *P3 is the only dancer similar to'' Till I Find You, but without the long-sleeves. **This is probably to hide the red tattoos on his arms in those songs, provided they are real. *The extreme dancer is almost similar to ''Blurred Lines (the extreme version), American Girl, and Feel So Right. *The dancers resemble the Backstreet Boys. * Excluding the World Dance Floor VIPs, the VIP for this song is the second Just Dance VIP to not have Video Killed the Radio Star as an avatar; instead, Santa Claus uses P2 from ''XMas Tree'''s avatar (which resembles Santa Claus). According to the flag, this version of Santa Claus is Finnish, although the Santa Claus in folklore resides in the North Pole. * This is the first VIP routine in which the VIP does not perform the Classic routine, but instead performs an alternate routine. * This is also the first VIP to not consist of a celebrity or someone working with Ubisoft, but rather, a mythical character. * Sometimes while playing the Just Dance VIP mode, an odd glitch occurs. The score bar doesn't count any points and you are unable to receive any stars. ** As of now the Just Dance VIP glitch is fixed. * The final time Lollipop appears in the Mashup the singing snakes from the original background appear with her. * The VIP does not feature challengers, unlike other VIPs. * Since the passing of Christmas 2014, the VIP routine has been removed from the Wii. *Theres a glitch in the extreme version of the dance when the dancers arms disappear for a second. **This might be a green screen error or a chrome keying glitch. * The background of the Old School routine has been updated to make it more animated. This feature can only be accessed on later created copies of the game, circa January 2015. Gallery Walk This Walk.jpg|Walk This Way Walk This Walk Old.jpg|Walk This Way (Old School Dance) WalkThisWayBG.jpg|Video thumbnail JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149603.jpg|Promotional group picture of the crew JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY black e3 140609 4pm 1402149601.jpg|One of the complex moves Walkthiswaybg.jpg|Background walk-this-way.jpg 30-Walk This Way.png|P2's Avatar 219.png|Avatar of The Extreme Version runthis-way_800.jpg|Concept art Santa vip.jpg download (31).jpg|Gameplay walkthisway_cover.png walkthiswayalt_cover.png File:Glitchextreme.jpg|The extreme glitch where the dancers arms disappears Walkthiswaymu cover.png|Mashup Cover Videos File:RUN-DMC - Walk This Way File:Aerosmith - Walk This Way File:Just Dance 2015 - Walk This Way - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414737804 File:Just Dance 2015 - Walk This Way Alternate|New background File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1421544267 File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Walk_This_Way_(Santa_Claus)_-_5*_Stars File:The Smurfs Dance Party - Smurf This Way Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Rock Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:80's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Solo Females Category:Deceased Artists Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China